Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 10 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 \times 10 + 9 \times 10 $ $ = 20 + 9 \times 10 $ $ = 20 + 90 $ $ = 110 $